


Upgrades

by Quietier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (SPOILERS) He passes into the iris I swear, Dirty Talk, Genji is a sinner but I love him, Holy shit that was a long tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Made by Author Heart, Male with vagina, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex, Zenyatta is too pure, Zenyatta's robovag doesn't work like a normal vag; you'll know what I mean when you read the story, robot vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietier/pseuds/Quietier
Summary: When Zenyatta gets two new upgrades, new synthetic skin and something a little more personal, Genji obviously has to explore the upgrades.This is shameless smut, read at your own risk.CHARACTER DESIGN TAKEN FROM @Putridvodka's Genyatta comic on Tumblr. Go give it a read!





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the character design for Zenyatta is taken from @Putrridvodka's Genyatta comic. Here's a link to their tumblr!
> 
> http://putridvodka.tumblr.com/

Zenyatta sighs happily, looking around the scenery of the park he’s currently sitting in. He can feel the grass press against his pants on his legs, which are currently folded into a kneel beneath his body. Mondotta gave him the present of synthetic skin that can feel for his birthday, and he’s currently getting used to the feeling of even the simplest things, from fabric rubbing his legs to the wind blowing across his face. He only got the upgrade a few days ago, so he isn’t as overwhelmed by the feelings of everyday life. While his old skin could feel his surroundings, it was never truly like how it feels now.

He slowly stands up, brushing off his pants for a moment. It’s time to go see Genji; He’s been excited to tell him about his upgrade. He starts his short walk, his eyes going from one thing to another, from bird to buildings. Soon, he gets to the large building he’s very familiar with and smiles softly to himself. He walks forward, and he’s greeted by Jesse McCree.

“Well howdy, partner. You here to see Genji?” Jesse asks, giving Zenyatta a smile. Zenyatta smiles back and nods,

“Yes, I am. Is he home?” He asks, hoping he is and he isn’t busy. Jesse nods,

“Yep. I’ll go ask if you can go see him.” Jesse says, before disappearing into the building, leaving Zenyatta with his thoughts. He wonders if Genji will be happy for him, or just neutral. He doubts that he’d be upset; considering it’ll bring him closer to being more human-like, even though Zenyatta has made peace with his Omnic race. After a few minutes pass, Jesse walks back out,

“He’s free. I’m sure you know the way to his room.” Zenyatta nods and smiles at Jesse, bidding him farewell before he walks into the building, easily walking the path to Genji’s room. He gently knocks on the door, and he hears a grunt from inside the room. He knows this is permission for him to come in, so he opens the door and walks in, silently closing the door behind him. Genji looks up at him with a grin,

“Hey Zen! Whatcha’ doin’ here?” He asks curiously, sitting up on his bed. Zenyatta smiles softly, enjoying his seemingly boundless energy;

“I came here on behalf of my new upgrade.” Genji raises an eyebrow, an indication for Zenyatta to continue, “I can now truly feel my surroundings; My synthetic skin can feel almost exactly like a human’s skin can, much better than it could before.” He says with a calm smile. Genji grins and stands up.

“That’s amazing!” He gives Zenyatta a hug, which Zenyatta immediately returns. He never knew exactly how warm hugs were, and it just makes him smile wider. Zenyatta slowly pulls away from the hug, clearing his throat, feeling his inner mechanics whirring into action for a moment, causing heat to rise up on his face, simulating a blush.

“There was also… One other upgrade other than the heightened ability to feel... “ Zenyatta says quietly, and Genji hums,

“Really? What else did they give you?” He asks, curiosity obvious on his face. Mondotta knew about Genji and Zenyatta’s relationship, and after (begrudgingly) accepting it, he decided to get Zenyatta something else as well. Something a little bit more… Sensitive. Something only for him and Genji so use. He’s now got fully working female anatomical parts, made for intercourse.

“I have..” The only reason he went to the park was to find out a way to tell Genji about his new parts, but his mind is going blank. He’s usually much more collected than this, but he knows how truly special sex is to humans, and how close it brings relationships. “I now have.. Working human anatomical parts. For intercourse.” He says, wringing his hands together nervously. Genji slowly blinks, watching him for a moment,

“Just for me..?” Genji asks, his voice having dipped a pitch deeper. Zenyatta nods and swallows, a strange habit for an omnic who has no need to eat. Genji’s expression is unreadable for a moment, before he hums softly, “Well, we’re going to need to test them out, aren’t we?” He says, a hand running down Zenyatta’s side. He shivers, before nodding,

“I-I suppose so, yes..” He says, his voice modulator momentarily stuttering. Genji leans down and presses his lips against Zenyatta’s slowly, moving their bodies and position so that they’re now sitting on his bed. Zenyatta easily kisses him back, parting his lips by habit. A hot tongue slides into his own mouth, surprising him in a pleasant way. Everything is much more intimate, and the feeling of the hot, wet tongue sliding into his own mouth, pressing against his own tongue sends a shiver through his body.

After a few long moments, Genji slowly pulls away, panting softly, a small string of saliva connecting their lips. Zenyatta could’ve kissed Genji like that all day, but Genji does still need to breathe, unlike Zenyatta, who can go on for the rest of his life without breathing. The look Genji gives him does things to him, indescribable things. He shivers and looks at him with wide eyes. Genji reaches over, tugging at his clothes,

“You’re wearing too much.” He says simply, sliding off his red kasaya, setting it down on the floor in a pile with his sash. He takes his time with Zenyatta’s shirt, sliding it off slowly to reveal more tanned, unmarked skin. Zenyatta gets more flushed, even though he never got flustered being undressed in front of Genji before. His eyes just look so… Hungry, his eyes roaming over his body. He soon carefully hooks his thumbs into his pants and boxers, slowly sliding them off.

Genji lets out a soft breath when Zenyatta is fully exposed in front of him, flustered and embarrassed. Genji didn’t know what to expect, but he truly didn’t expect the pussy waiting for him, but he definitely doesn’t mind it. It unconsciously makes him lick his lips, looking up to look Zenyatta in the eyes.

“Mm... Would you allow me to make sure these are working… Properly~?” He says smoothly, leaning closer to him. Zenyatta nods, shifting his legs apart a bit more, allowing Genji access to his body. He shifts and settles in between his legs, looking up at him with a mischievous look in his eye.

“What are you- Oh!” Zenyatta’s question is suddenly cut off when he feel a warm, wet tongue slide up against his sensitive lips, the feeling foreign but completely welcome to him. His legs shake when Genji repeats the motion, and he can barely register that a mechanism has kicked in, quickly supplying self-lubricant, much like a human female would when aroused. Genji hums at that, appearing to be satisfied at his reaction, resting his hands on his thighs, happily licking away at his cunt.

“Oh- Genji- w-wait- ah-!” All the new sensations coming from what seems to be a simple action surprise him in the best of ways. He can’t stop the tremble in his voice or the moans that slip out. He’s never felt anything like this, and it’s driving him wild. But the moment he slides his tongue inside of him, his thoughts scramble. He’s read things on human sex and knows this isn’t what the woman usually experiences, but he’s far too gone to wonder what types of tweaks they did to make sex more enjoyable for him. 

When he looks down at Genji, all he can see are his eyes trained on him, a hungry look in them, staring at him while he continues to perform such filthy acts on him, Zenyatta can’t help himself, reaching down to press a hand into Genji’s soft green locks of hair, his back arching slightly. Zenyatta swears he can feel Genji smirk against him, before he abruptly pulls back, licking his lips as Zenyatta lets out a pathetic whine.

“Looks like everything is working just fine~” He purrs, sitting back on his legs. Zenyatta pants heavily, even though he has no need to breathe. Genji makes quick work of his own clothes, until he is completely naked, slowly stroking himself while looking at Zenyatta all splayed out for him. Zenyatta goes red at the feeling of his eyes raking over his body, before briefly wondering what it would feel like to have Genji actually inside of him. He’s got the feeling he doesn’t have to wait long to know the answer. 

Genji reaches past Zenyatta into his drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube, uncapping it and squirting some out onto his hard length. He shivers at the cold feeling but quickly pumps himself with a fist, quickly warming the lube. He sets it off to the side and scoots closer to Zenyatta, looking up at him,

“Is this okay?” He asks softly, causing Zenyatta to smile. He’s still worried about him… Zenyatta nods,

“Yes… Please hurry.” He pants out, and Genji lets out a low groan at the words, quickly nodding. He gently grabs Zenyatta by the hip, slowly pressing into him. A hand flies up and quickly covers Zenyatta’s mouth as he feels himself being stretched open, not painfully, feeling every inch of Genji’s cock as it smoothly enters him. Genji lets out a guttural moan,

“Damn baby… You’re so perfect around my cock~” He purrs, leaning down to press an opened mouthed kiss to the column of his throat. Zenyatta has never been partial to people wearing, but the sound of Genji talking so dirtily into his ear while his cock stretches him turns him on to an unbelievable extent, causing more lube to be produced from inside of him. 

Zenyatta can tell, even though the haze of pleasure, that Genji is enjoying this as much, or even more than he himself is. The way he can’t stop whispering into his ear, his hot breath running down his neck, and the way he grinds his hips against Zenyatta’s when he’s fully seated inside of him is indication enough. A few moments pass before Genji quietly says,

“Tell me when I can move..” His voice is hoarse, and Zenyatta can tell he’s holding himself back, which causes a blossom of love to burst in his chest. He really does want him to feel amazing for this… Zenyatta nods and wills himself to relax. After about a minute of sitting in that position, Zenyatta slowly says,

“Please move, Genji…” Genji doesn’t say anything in response, only letting out a groan of relief as he slowly pulls out of him almost completely, leaving Zenyatta feeling empty before sliding back in, the muscles of his shoulders taut, showing that he still is restraining himself to a large extent.

“Please do not hold yourself back, I will not break,” Zenyatta says, wrapping his arms around Genji’s neck. This causes something in Genji to snap as quickly pulls out, leaving only the thick tip of his head inside of him before slamming back home, his thick girth sliding perfectly across different pleasure nodes inside of Zenyatta. Zenyatta in response lets out a surprised gasp before it melts away into a moan when Genji repeats this motion, roughly snapping his hips forward into Zenyatta.

The feeling of Genji being so connected to him is overwhelming, the dragging of his cock across his new, sensitive insides drive him mad. He can’t stop the noises that leave his mouth, ranging from little gasps to loud, high-pitched moans of pleasure. His body is lit up, feeling as though every end of his nerves are on fire with pleasure. His legs clamp down around Genji’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer to his body as his shoulders tremble.

The whispering into his ear is what finally causes him to come undone. Genji is praising him on how he feels, how good he is at this, how he’s made for his cock and his alone, and how he wants to hear him scream his name. One last hard thrust and a bite to his sensitive neck causes him to shout out Genji’s name, the sound becoming warbled and distorted as his voice synthesizer is pushed past its limits.

The room is lit up a soft golden hue as Genji climaxes soon after Zenyatta, releasing into him, painting his walls white. Genji looks down at Zenyatta, panting and flushed. He is surprised to see that Zenyatta seems to have grown 6 arms, all 6 new limbs clawing at the bed. He feels warm and safe as he marvels at the sight of Zenyatta awash in pleasure.

A few seconds pass before the glow diminishes, the extra limbs fizzing out into small sparks as Zenyatta climbs down from his high. Genji carefully pulls out of him while asking,

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Zenyatta looks up at him with this sleepy-satisfied face, nodding slowly,

“Yes… I am okay. I feel amazing, Genji. Thank you so much.” He pulls him down for a kiss, which Genji gladly returns. When Genji pulls away from the soft kiss, he grabs a few tissues to wipe up the mess they made before he settles into bed next to Zenyatta, pulling the comforter over the two of them. He gives him a soft smile which Zenyatta returns before Genji starts to nod off. Before he does fall asleep, he says,

“I love you…” Causing Zenyatta to smile and brush a strand of hair out of Genji’s face. Zenyatta watches him for a few moments, before deciding to power off, wanting to relax and recharge.

 

(( Sorry about the lame ending; it's 1:48 am where I am atm. ))


End file.
